In English Class
by Athori-Chan
Summary: Una clase como otra cualquiera, un Hikaru sumamente aburrido junto a un Kaoru bastante indefenso. ¿Cómo podría acabar esto?


**In English Class.**

**POV Hikaru.  
**

Suspiro por enésima vez en la mañana, ¿cómo le puede gustar tanto a la gente el inglés? Verbos, preposiciones y muchas _S_ por todas partes, es que es imposible entenderlo.

Apoyo mi cabeza en mi mano derecha e intento escuchar la explicación de la sensei, por lo visto es una profesora nueva este año, ¿por qué sonríe tanto? Será que le gusta su trabajo, bueno, supongo que es agradable contar con al menos una profesora tan alegre; parece que su alegría se transmite ya que el resto de la clase también sonríe.

Mi vista se desvía entonces a la pizarra.  
_"Irregular Verbs"_, cierto, hoy tocaban los verbos irregulares, ¿para qué quiere esta gente tanto verbo y tanta palabra?

- Hitachiin-san.

- Hai.- oigo que tú también contestas cuando pronuncia nuestro apellido.

- ¿Eh? No, no los dos; me refiero sólo al de la derecha.- decía la profesora, parece que hasta se disculpa y todo.

- Haaai, ¿soy yo entonces?- pregunto con una sonrisa, la sensei se sonroja, bah, no es la primera persona que no logra distinguirnos.

- P-perdona, ¿eres Kaoru-san o Hikaru-san?

- Soy Hikaru.

- Está bien.- veo que escribe algo en un papel y lo coloca sobre mi mesa.- Hikaru-san, ¿podrías responder el ejercicio 2 por favor?

Cojo el papel tras responder lo que me pidió y lo leo: _'éste es Hikaru-san, ¡no los confundas!'_, ¿de veras es esta mujer una profesora de secundaria?

-

La clase siguió avanzando casi a cámara lenta, al menos para mí; aunque parece que tú te lo pasas bastante bien.  
Vuelvo a apoyar mi rostro y desvió mis ojos hacia ti.

Ahora lees entretenido un texto, de verdad que tu pronunciación es muy buena Kaoru, y parece que la profesora pensó lo mismo ya que aplaudió emocionada cuando terminaste de leer.  
¿De verdad que esta mujer tiene una carrera hecha?

Te rascas la mejilla con timidez cuando la sensei te halagó, te ves tan tierno sonrojado.

Vuelvo a suspirar sin parar de mirarte, ¿por qué el servicio fue tan rápido a nuestra habitación esta mañana?  
Aprieto mis dientes bastante enfadado, por su culpa hoy no pudimos hacer nada, sirvientas estúpidas, ¿cómo no se dieron cuenta de que nos molestaban?

Además anoche tuvimos que ir de cena con nuestros padres y tampoco hubo manera, dios, llevo un día entero sin siquiera besarte.  
¡Esto no se hace!  
¡Esto es una tortura insufrible!  
Me desplomo sobre la mesa perdido en mis insultos y murmullos.

-

Alguien me tira de la chaqueta, será Haruhi, me giro hacia ella y veo que me señala hacia la pizarra.  
Veo la pizarra y me encuentro con la mirada de la sensei, me mira arqueando una ceja; esto no tiene buena pinta.

- Hikaru-san, ¿no has escuchado nada, verdad?  
_  
"Ha dado en el clavo"._

La profesora suspira y se lleva la mano a la sien.  
- Está bien.- alza el rostro y te mira.- Kaoru-san, puesto que te ha tocado con tu hermano, ¿sería mucha molestia que se lo explicaras?

- No hay problema, sensei.

- Muchas gracias, Kaoru-san.- decía muy sonriente antes de escribir palabras y más palabras en la pizarra.

Me vuelvo a desplomar sobre la mesa, ahora mismo no me apetece memorizar adverbios o adjetivos.  
Escucho movimiento, más bien mucho movimiento y voces, parece que se están cambiando de sitio y arrastran sillas o mesas.

Oigo que una silla se sitúa junto a mi mesa, alguien se sienta en ella y comienza a acariciarme la cabeza.

No me hace falta mirar para saber quién es, sé de sobra que eres **tú**.  
- Hikaru.- sonrío al oír tu voz.- Ya dormirás después en casa o en el Club, pero ahora despierta.

- Haaaai.- respondo alzando el rostro, viendo tu tranquila sonrisa.- ¿Qué es eso que me tienes que explicar?

- Debemos hacer un ejercicio en parejas...

- Me gusta como suena eso.

- ¡No pienses cosas extrañas, idiota!- _"¿he mencionado ya lo mucho que me gusta verte sonrojado?"_- N-nuestro ejercicio es sobre este texto, comenzaremos a hacerlo ahora y así no lo tendremos que hacer en casa, pienso que así es mejor, podremos preguntarle a la sensei si no entendemos algo...

- Y también tendremos la tarde libre para hacer lo que queramos.

- Hai.

- No pienso dejar que nadie nos moleste esta vez, Kaoru.

Bajas el rostro, ahora está aún más sonrojado, y asientes.

**¡¿Por qué razón no puedo abalanzarme sobre ti ahora mismo?!**

Tú empiezas a leer el texto mientras que yo leo el mío, pero la verdad es que me aburre, así que alzo la mirada y te veo a ti en su lugar.  
Lees el texto mientras juegas entretenido con el lápiz entre tus labios y compruebo para mi sorpresa que llevo como 5 minutos sin despegar la vista de ellos.

Sé muy bien que debería ponerme a leer, pero mi vista se desvía hacia ti ya sin quererlo, bueno, y queriéndolo también.  
¿Cuándo has invadido mi mente de esta manera?

Veo tus labios tan suaves, la de veces que me habré adueñado de ellos y nunca será suficiente.  
Muerdo mi labio inferior e intento contenerme, tengo demasiadas ganas de lanzarme sobre ti. Seguro que ahora mismo estoy sonriendo ya que tengo una imagen mental muy bonita, te ves realmente lindo cuando gimes debajo de mí.

Es inútil, ya es que ni de coña (*_ni de broma_) podré concentrarme, cada vez que cierro los ojos te veo gimiendo con esa expresión que sólo me has mostrado a mí, y que, te aseguro Kaoru, no permitiré que le muestres _a más nadie_.

Así no hay quién se concentre, no puedo pensar viéndote a mi lado escribiendo vete tú a saber qué cosas tan tranquilo e indefenso.  
Está bien, sólo será un beso rápido y prometo ponerme a leer.

-  
**  
POV Kaoru.**

Te noto extraño, Hikaru, ¿por qué me miras tanto?  
¿Acaso te pasa algo?  
Me acerco a ti preocupado aprovechando que me senté a tu lado.

- Hikaru, ¿estás bien, pasa algo?

Veo que te acercas, ¿por qué esa sonrisa?

- Kaoru, ¿qué significa esto de aquí? No lo entiendo.

- A ver...- me acerco a la palabra que me señalas.- Pues yo tampoco sé, Hikaru, ¿qué tal si le decimos a la sens...!

Te acercaste demasiado a mí y ahora me estás besando.  
¿Tú no eres consciente de que estamos en medio de una clase en la Academia, verdad?

Aún así, se siente tan cálido; por desgracia el beso fue muy leve y apenas llegó a un roce de labios.  
Tras separarnos te volviste a enfrascar en la lectura del texto dejando tu mano delicadamente sobre mi muslo e ignorando por completo lo sonrojado que yo estaba en este momento.

Me acaricio los labios con mis dedos mientras sonrío de manera inconsciente.

Ahora que lo pienso, no me besas desde ayer, con razón lo has hecho ahora.  
¿Y alguien como tú se conforma sólo con esto?

Digo que si hasta a mí me supo a poco, pues...  
**¡¿Se puede saber por qué estoy pensando en esto precisamente?!**

Bufo bastante molesto y centro mi vista en la pizarra, la sensei explicaba algunas dudas que le surgían al grupo de Haruhi.  
¡Es verdad! No entendíamos aquella frase.

- Hikaru, tenemos que avisarla para que nos lo explique, ¿no crees?

- Haz lo que quieras.- respondes sin apartar la vista del texto. ¿Qué pasa ahora que ni me miras? A ti no hay quién te entienda, Hikaru.

-

Tras llamarla, la alegre sensei no tardó en venir, se quedó un rato frente a nosotros y parecía que nos analizaba; tras unos minutos se dignó a hablarnos.

- ¡Tú eres Hikaru-san!- dijo señalándote.

- Así es.

- ¡Wajaja! ¡Sabía yo que la idea de los papelitos explicativos funcionaría!- reía triunfante la mujer, tanto entusiasmo me recuerda al Tono.

- Sensei, te llamamos porque no entendemos esta frase de aquí.- le decías señalando el libro.

- Oh, está bien, vamos a ver...- leyó la frase junto al resto del texto bastante rápido.- ¿Ésta de aquí?

Iba a contestarle, pero tu mano me lo impidió, ¿por qué razón están tus dedos subiendo cada vez más?  
- Kaoru-san, ¿es ésta o no?

- H-hai.- contesto juntando mis piernas, no puedo permitir que llegues más arriba.

La sensei seguía leyendo el texto mientras murmuraba expresiones que no llegué a entender, bueno, tampoco es que me molestara en escucharlas.

Me giro hacia ti y me miras con una enorme sonrisa.  
- Hikaru.- te llamo en un susurro, es obvio que tu mano NO debe pasearse tan libre por mi muslo derecho.

- ¿Pasa algo, Kaoru?- me respondes abriéndote camino hasta el cierre de mi pantalón.

- ¡E-esperaaaa!

- ¿Ocurre algo, Kaoru-san?- me preguntó la sensei confundida y hojeando el diccionario.

- N-naada.- respondo como puedo, ya que tus dedos acarician lentamente mi entrepierna sobre el pantalón.

Esto te debe de gustar bastante, gemelo-pervertido, no es normal que toques donde estás tocando justo delante de la profesora, que al parecer no se entera de nada, aunque creo que es mejor así.

Tengo que morderme el labio inferior para no jadear, es obvio que conoces demasiado bien mi cuerpo.

Te miro con mis mejillas ardiendo, y te encuentro hablando tan tranquilo con la sensei sobre tu texto, ¡¿cómo puedes...  
- Aaah...- no pude reprimir el pequeño gemido que me provocó sentir tu mano apretar con bastante fuerza.  
_  
"¿Estás decidido a hacerme perder la cabeza o qué?"_

No sé que le dices a la profesora, pero tiene que ser interesante ya que no se enteró de mi involuntaria exclamación.

Me aferro al folio al notar que desabrochas con inaguantable lentitud el botón y la cremallera de mi pantalón, luego comienzas a acariciarme sobre la tela de los bóxers.  
_  
"¡¿Por dios, por qué haces esto?!"_

Te vuelvo a mirar y pareces que disfrutas al verme, llevas una sonrisa enorme y brillante en tu rostro.  
- H-hikaaru, p-para...- logro decir, pero veo que eso encendió algo en tu interior porque tu mano se deslizó sin vergüenza ninguna bajo la ropa interior y tuve que llevarme la mano a la boca para no gemir.

La sensei entonces se giró hacia mí con una cara preocupada.  
- Kaoru-san, ¿seguro que estás bien?

_"¡¿Cómo quieres que esté bien si me están metiendo mano delante de tus narices y tú no te das cuenta?!"  
_  
- Debe ser por el desayuno, hoy comió una manzana que no tenía buena pinta.- le decías sin parar de acariciarme en esa zona tan sensible.

- ¡Qué me vas a contar! ¡Yo misma el otro día...  
Y ahí seguían ustedes dos hablando con tanta tranquilidad, ajenos al sufrimiento interno al que estoy sometido.

-

Tu mano no paraba sus movimientos, y cuando rodeaste _"ese"_ músculo para después estrujarlo, mi pierna reaccionó de manera no planeada y le di un fuerte rodillazo a la mesa, haciendo que todo saltara y se moviera bastante.

- ¿Kaoru-san...?- preguntaba la profesora ahora confundida.

- Y-y-yo...- Hikaru para de una vez, ¿no puedes ver que realmente estoy sufriendo? ¿No puedes ver que estoy terriblemente excitado, idiota?

- Kaoru, ¿estás bien? Parece que sufres...- me decías con una sonrisa más que maliciosa, de verdad que haces que te odie en momentos como éste, pedazo pervertido.

Tu mano ahora comenzaba a moverse con bastante habilidad de arriba a abajo, ¿es que no piensas parar? A este paso yo...

- ¡S-sensei, necesito ir al baño!- grité mientras salía huyendo de la clase, dejando que la enorme parte superior del uniforme tapara todo.

- C-claro, ve...- respondía algo asustada.

-  
**POV Hikaru.**

Y al final huyes, nah, aburrido; ¿no pensarás escapar de mí así, tan fácilmente?

- Sensei, ¿puedo ir yo también? Me preocupa el estado de Kaoru.- le pregunto con una fingida cara de _hermano-mayor-preocupado-por-su-hermanito._

- Sí claro, no tenía buena cara.- me dijo mirando hacia la puerta por donde segundos antes habías salido.

¿Qué dices? Tenía la expresión más bonita que he visto en toda mi vida.

-

Salgo del aula mirando mi mano con una gran sonrisa, sólo una mano puede lograr ese efecto en ti, supongo que debo sentirme orgulloso por eso, de hecho, así me siento: soy el único que te hace reaccionar de esta forma.

Llego a los baños y allí te veo, sentado sobre el mármol que rodea los enormes lavamanos.  
- Pensé que no ibas a venir nunca.- decías ocultando tu sonrojo, adoro verte así.

Simplemente río y cierro la puerta con seguro, asegurándome de que nadie pueda molestar esta vez.  
- La clase estuvo muy divertida hoy,ne?- te pregunto ya a tu altura.

- Eres un maldito pervertido, ¿qué te costaba esperar a llegar a casa?- me decías rodeando mi cuello con tus manos y atrayéndome hacia ti.

- Se me hace imposible esperar siempre que estoy contigo, Kaoru.- te contesto antes de besarte, haciendo de este beso el comienzo de algo mucho más divertido que cualquier clase.

By…

Athori-Chan


End file.
